


The Treehouse

by Lapal



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: A little something for the Weekly Berena Fix, and the prompt Snuggles.Mainly fluff with the smallest smattering of smut.





	The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BramwellBern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BramwellBern/gifts).



> My first ever one shot, and I apologise to anyone who is waiting for the second chapter of my current fic Location, Location, Location, which I temporarily put on hold.   
> I accepted a challenge from a friend who had posted a video on FB of a wonderful tree house retreat. I commented, saying it looked the sort of place two eminent surgeons might like to spend some time at, and she urged me to write something. When I saw the prompt 'Snuggles' an idea crept into my brain that I couldn't dislodge, and this is the result. Hope you like it.
> 
> (I promise to crack on with the other fic now.)

The Treehouse

 

 

Bernie decided that they should have a special holiday this year, because they were both going to celebrate their 55th birthday, albeit three months apart. So after her own birthday had passed, and just before Serena’s was due she had taken it into her own hands to book them a two week break in Canada. She knew that Serena had never been there, and it appealed to her as she knew a long lost relative of her mother's had emigrated there in the 1950’s, and she thought she’d like to see something of the country they had chosen to live in. If Serena was surprised at her holiday choice, she didn’t say anything, knowing how Bernie liked ‘grand gestures’ to show Serena how much she loved her. It sometimes felt odd to Serena that Bernie still found it easier to _do_ , rather than to say.

The thing Serena wished she’d remembered when Bernie told her she wanted to plan the trip as a surprise, was that she liked…quirky...or different, depending on your point of view so she really ought not to have been surprised to find herself standing in front of a tall flight of wooden steps that led all the way up to a…treehouse.

“I thought it was barns that you were in love with,” said Serena in an exasperated tone, “ you never mentioned anything about treehouses. And how could you not check that in March, parts of Canada can still be in the throes of winter?”

Bernie looked at the sprinkling of snow on the steps in front of them, and turned to Serena with her puppy-dog eyes, looking very contrite.

“I just thought it would be quiet and restful and….romantic. And the owner of the site did say that in the event of a cold snap he would make sure that all the rooms would have the log burners going full blast.” She took a long deep breath. “But it’s okay, I understand, and if you’re not happy we’ll look for somewhere else tomorrow, I promise.”

Serena exhaled loudly, and reached for Bernie’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I’m just cold and tired, so let’s get inside as quickly as possible and we can discuss it later.”

She moved onto the first step before looking back with a glint in her eye.

“But I’m definitely not going to be the one carrying my case up this..flight of stairs. That’s a job for a BMAM if ever I saw one.”

It took them both a little longer than anticipated before they were inside a very warm and welcoming room. The sofa they had both collapsed on to get their breath back was large and comfy and the room itself was much bigger than Serena had expected, with an archway that led to a small kitchen behind them. Bernie was relieved to see a smile on Serena's face for the first time since they had arrived on site and she offered to make them both a drink, before they explored any further. Pushing herself up off the sofa she couldn’t stop the gasp of “ow” as she did, and Serena’s eyes took in the wince of pain that flashed across her face as she steadied herself, leaning against the small table behind her.

“It’s your back,” Serena said regretfully, now feeling guilty that she had made Bernie carry her suitcase as well as her own.

“I’m sorry…. But, I still don't understand why you insisted on carrying both cases at once.”

Bernie huffed.

“Yes, well, that’s easy to say with hindsight, and…. The reason I didn’t want to make two journeys was because.....it turns out your BMAM isn’t so good with heights when she can see through the staircase right down to the forest floor.”

Bernie blushed with embarrassment, never liking to admit to any sort of weakness, and Serena was on her feet in a trice enveloping her in a gentle hug.

“Oh my love, what are you like?” She stroked her hand soothingly down Bernie’s back, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Why don’t you sit down again while _I_ make the drinks? Or you could go into the bedroom and lie down. I’ll join you there in a couple of minutes and give you a massage if you’d like?”

Bernie’s head snapped up at that suggestion and she nodded, a smile spreading over her face as Serena moved towards the kitchen. She walked carefully over to the only other door in the room, giving a loud squawk as she opened it, causing Serena to rush back to her.

“Bernie..what’s wrong?”

Then she too looked through the door and sighed. “Really?!”

They were both staring outside onto a small wooden bridge that led to another separate hut that she presumed was their bedroom.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Serena swore softly under her breath as she saw the panic in Bernie’s eyes at their latest discovery.

“Come on Major,” she said firmly, “keep your eyes straight ahead, hold onto the rail and don’t look down.”

She led Bernie quickly across the (thankfully small) gap into their bedroom. Once she had helped her onto the king size bed she returned to the lounge and made a couple of trips with their luggage, before sitting down next to Bernie's prone figure.

“Oh, why didn’t I show you when I first saw it on the website?” Bernie groaned, her voice muffled by her face being pressed down into a pillow. “You, or even Jason would have read it properly and seen all the pitfalls, and told me I was being ridiculous.”

Serena rubbed a hand across Bernie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head.

“Because you wanted to surprise me, and I love you for that. It’ll be fine I’m sure, and no-one can deny that it is _very_ romantic…and really very cosy. Look, there’s a bottle of bubbly over on the dresser, so why don’t I go and run you a hot bath to ease your back, while I unpack our things. Then perhaps I’ll join you in there, with a couple of glasses?”

Bernie mumbled something incoherent, but which Serena took to be in an agreeable tone, so she walked into what she could see was their en-suite. She groaned inwardly as she looked around the space. There was a toilet, hand basin and a shower, but no bath. And even the shower looked to be too small for them both to share. She returned to the bedroom to find Bernie sitting up, looking a little brighter, and just about to open the bottle of champagne.

“Sorry my darling, no bath I’m afraid.”

Bernie’s face fell, and she shook her head.

“I’ve really messed up haven’t I?” She shrugged her shoulders looking puzzled. “But I could have sworn I read _something_ about a bath.”

Serena’s eyes suddenly focused on another door, to the left of the large window in front of them.

“Hang on,” she said, scrambling to her feet, and she went and opened said door, which once again led to the outside. But this time there was a small balcony, and at the end of it was a…hot tub! And even better, it appeared to be full of steaming, bubbling water. She gave a squeal of delight as she turned back into the room.

“Get that bottle open and then I’ll help you get undressed. We have do have a bath..…well, better than a bath actually.”

Five minutes later she was leading Bernie, wrapped in a very fluffy bathrobe and nothing else along the balcony to the tub. Bernie quickly slid the robe off her arms, gasping as the cold air hit her body, and then moaning with pleasure as she sank into the hot water. Serena nipped back to grab their glasses of champagne and handed one to Bernie, who looked at her intently, her eyes dark.

“You’d better be intending to join me,” she said, her voice low.

Serena smiled softly.

“If you’re sure,” she said teasingly, and Bernie nodded, licking her lips with anticipation.

Serena put her glass down on the side of the tub, and started to strip in full view of... well, no-one that Bernie could see.

“Serena,” breathed Bernie, unable take her eyes off her, and moments later her sexy lover stood naked in front of her, before she too submerged herself into the water, and was pulled into Bernie’s embrace. After a couple of heated kisses, Serena positioned them so that Bernie was sitting between her legs, her arms resting gently on bernie's shoulders.

“Lean forwards slightly,” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear, as she trailed her fingers up and down her back, gradually increasing the pressure with her thumbs as she worked to loosen the muscles on either side of her spine. The grunts of pain at each firm dig into the areas in spasm gradually lessened as Serena worked her magic, to be replaced by moans of pleasure as Bernie felt her body respond to Serena’s fingers, now performing gentle caresses across the nape of her neck and then down her arms. Bernie pressed herself back into Serena’s body and turned her head so that their lips could meet in a soft but searching kiss. Bernie felt Serena’s hands slide under her arms to gently play with her breasts before dropping down over her stomach, coming to a rest between her thighs. Hearing no words of protest, Serena pushed two fingers through her folds and oh, so gently stroked the length of her, causing Bernie to squirm with pleasure. Her breathing became quicker and more shallow and she pushed her head back into the crook of Serena’s neck, her eyes closing briefly before they opened again to see Serena smiling down on her. She nodded imperceptibly, and Serena started to rub her two fingers against the bundle of nerves which had become the centre of Bernie’s universe. Only moments later Serena felt Bernie’s legs stiffen as her orgasm overtook her and a loud groan echoed through the tree tops, that Serena tried to swallow with her mouth, supporting her tenderly until Bernie stopped shaking. They lay snuggled together for a few minutes waiting for Bernie’s breathing to return to normal.

“Thank you,” she murmured eventually, “I’m feeling a lot more relaxed, _and_ pain free.”

“No more than you deserve,” answered Serena. “I’m sorry for being so ….negative about this place. I was wrong, it’s magical, and even more special because _you_ chose it”

Bernie turned her body round so she was facing Serena, her eyes shining. “Really? You mean that?”

Serena nodded, resting their foreheads together.

“But I do think we should get out of here now before we turn wrinkly, like prunes.”

Bernie clambered out of the tub, grabbing the robe she had worn, to wrap around her rapidly cooling body. She looked at Serena whose eyes were wide open with a mixture of apprehension and resignation.

“Shit,” she said, “I don’t have a robe out here, and I’m far too wet to be able to pull on any of my clothes.” Her eyes widened even further as she watched Bernie hastening along the balcony to their bedroom before disappearing inside, only to relax again as she reappeared waving the other robe in front of her.

“Come on then Ms Campbell, keeping this door open is losing a lot of heat from in here.”

Serena spluttered.

“Well bring the thing over to me then, you….you..bloody woman.”

Bernie shook her head. “No can do, sorry. My vertigo seems to be playing up again…I might not even be able to hold the door open for very much longer.”

Serena saw the coquettish look on Bernie’s face and knew she was lying, but decided there was nothing for it, she would have to risk the cold, and possible public exposure, if she wanted to get back inside and into the warm. She clambered awkwardly out and ran along to Bernie’s outstretched arms that were ready to wrap the robe around her. She then pulled her inside slamming the door as they both collapsed onto the bed.

“I take back everything I said,” said Serena, in mock anger. “You are an evil, wicked woman…that I love dearly”

“Would you like this wicked woman to have her wicked way with you?” said Bernie softly, and Serena hummed against her neck.

“Later,” she whispered. “Right now I just want to cuddle up with you and have a little nap if that’s okay?”

“Perfect,” responded Bernie gathering her into her arms, pulling a cover over them both as they snuggled into one another. She gazed at this woman, wondering how it had happened, that someone she loved so much also loved her. “You make me so happy.”

“Right back at you,” smiled Serena as her eyes drifted shut.

 

 

 


End file.
